The Brain Information Service, with the close cooperation of sleep researchers, has developed a multi-faceted approach to the information dissemination of sleep literature. A monthly publication, the Sleep Bulletin, provides for current awareness of newly-published articles, books, reports, dissertations, etc. A unique companion publication, Sleep Reviews, consists of evaluative reviews of the most important, novel, or controversial articles in the field of sleep research. Authors' replies to the reviews are also included. The information contained in the Sleep Bulletin and Sleep Reviews, together with the abstract of the yearly meeting of the Association for the Psychophysiological Study of Sleep, are collated, cross-indexed and presented in an annual, hard-bound volume entitled Sleep Research. We believe that these sleep publications have an important place as a significant aid to productive research, and that the type of information they supply is as necessary for successful research as the provision of laboratory supplies and research assistants. By promoting the rapid communication of current data they encourage new investigative directions and save appropriated funds through the prevention of unnecessary and duplicative research. This grant application, therefore, requests support for continuing bibliographic coverage of the sleep literature through publication of Sleep Bulletin, Sleep Reviews and Sleep Research.